Talk:The First Step, Pt.2/@comment-184.99.121.75-20130816203350
To all the people who are upset about the length of the episode, I have to say something to you. (I'm not trying to offend you guys in any way, I'm just trying to show some points, show support for Monty and his team, and just trying to defend a show that I'm growing to really love.) I admit that I was dissapointed at first the length of this episode, but I then remembered that this type of animation can be very difficult and time consuming. Do you all remember the trailers? Those we're like what? About only 4 or 5 minutes. And it took them months to make those. Now, Monty and his team have now a time limit. They have to get an episode up EVERY THURSDAY, and I garuntee, the action scenes of this show are very difficutl and time consuming to do. Scenes where that characters are just walking or standing still and talking with eachother are easy. I know. I seen other animators or would be animators tell me that. The Devil's Advocate WP has a very valid point. Monty's team is small, and it is difficult for just a few animators to make one episode. All thos computer animated films like Pixar and Dreamworks have like classroom aquivalents of animators for movies and it still takes THEM a long time to get a movie up and running. First Point: To those who would believe that Monty should try having his time limit to 2 weeks so we can have longer episodes. That is a good idea in my opinion, but, no offense, I garuntee that there will be some who will have the same problems as what we have here. They may just say: "Why does it have to be two weeks long? Why can't they have it one week long and make the episodes a little shorter? At least we can see them." Once again, truly no offense to any of you, but, that's what I predict will happen. Maybe my prediction is wrong, but I'm just saying. Both scheduling (one week long or two week long) are cool to me, either one will work with me and others, but I'm just saying either one will get complaints about the time schedule. Next point: To A Wikia contributor. No offence my friend. I agree with your statement about everyone, (myself included) are having big expections of the show from the trailers and I'm glad that you understand the pressure that Monty and his team are going through, but I just want to point out one small flaw in your arguement about the trailers being longer that 'The First Step Pt.2'. They're not. The first two trailers, Red and White are about the same length, while Black and Yellow are only 1 minute longer. Look at the trailers. They consist mostly of action. I stated previously that actions scenes are difficult and time consuming. That's why the took months and the recent episode took 4 minutes. Monty must have spent most of his time working the landing scenes and only had enought time to bring up the cliff hanger. As I said before, A Wikia contributor, I am not against you or am I trying to make your arguements invalid. If I do sound that way, my sinserist apologies. I'm just stating my opinion and ask that you just be a little patient with the show. Third Point: I definetly believe that this show is going to live up mine, and possibly others, expectations. Maybe the plot is preditable, or maybe not. I don't care. I like this show, and will continue to watch it and give my support. And there are many who are with me in this case. I believe in time, more animators will come in on the project and things will get better. Final statement: To all that I was argueing against. If I angered you in any way, My true sinserist apologies. I'm just trying to show my support for Monty, his team, and this wonderful show that I am truly in love with. If you guys have something against it, I'll accept your oppinions to the show, but I'll I ask is to be just a little more patient with the show and wait and see what will happen. They show may just get better. Once more. Sinseriest apologies if I angered anyone. To Monty, if you are reading any of this. No that I will always watch RWBY and give support to you. And I'm not alone. There are many others who are with me to support and follow RWBY. Keep up the beautiful and excelent work my good Friend.